The continuing development of high density data storage and retrieval systems has seen the expansion and refinement of digital data processing systems which may incorporate magnetic or optical digital storage components as part of an overall system.
A problem associated with these types of retrieval systems is that after a period of time, the equipment used to generate the information is no longer available. As a result, the stored information can no longer be retrieved and for all practical purposes, lost.
Human readable media means a storage media that stores information that can be read and understood by a person without the data having to be translated. Conversely, electronic media requires the use of a computer system or electronic system to read the information from the media, process the information and display it in human readable format.
Paper is an example of human readable media. The information stored on the paper can be read by a person directly, without processing or translating the data. However, paper's bulk and high cost of storage along with the difficulty of retrieving information in that format and the non-archival nature of this medium leaves much to be desired, with information loss due to physical deterioration of the medium a strong likelihood.
On the other hand, microfilm has proven to be a very desirable storage media. Information stored on microfilm, in human readable format is archival when the proper types of microfilms are used and the information is capable of being stored indefinitely. Information stored in human readable form on microfilm can always be retrieved with simple equipment such as a magnifying lens.
Microfilm can be easily and quickly duplicated using optical methods and at a higher speed than most other storage media. Optical duplication is done by placing the original in contact with the copy film and then passing light through the two films while in contact. This type of duplication is equivalent to a massive parallel data transfer in electronics, which is presently not yet practical.
In the past, there did not exist a way for providing for human readable media as a computer backup. Any human readable media requires a human operator to hand type the information into a computer. Alternatively, the data could be stored on both an electronic readable form such as magnetic tape and paper. Such duplication is costly to create and store.